This invention relates generally to games and more specifically to a new and novel parlor game and method of playing the game. The new and novel game and method is designed to test player knowledge and reasoning in a wide variety of areas or categories of knowledge, each area or category of knowledge having various sub-categories.
While there are games that test player knowledge and other games that test player reasoning, these games are one dimensional in that they test player knowledge only or reasoning only by posing similarly structured challenges throughout the game playing time or session. Thus, once a player determines the nature of the challenges presented, the challenges lose their appeal and effectiveness and the player can easily become dissatisfied or impatient with the game play. Additionally, after a player has played these types of games a number of times and repeatedly faced the same challenge, the player becomes so familiar with the challenges presented, at times to the point of having memorized the challenge and its appropriate response, that the game loses its excitement and appeal.
Another problem encountered with games of this type occurs when several players are involved in the game session and the player who first encounters a game challenge fails to meet that particular challenge. In this instance, the other players may not be afforded an opportunity to meet the challenge, or, if other players are afforded the opportunity to meet the challenge, the player who is allowed to meet the challenge is determined by a complex set of rules.